


Such Sweet Sorrow

by devilinthedetails



Series: Spring Cherry Blossoms [3]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Love, Parting, Politics, War, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Shinko and Roald part before Roald rides off to war with Scanra.
Relationships: Roald II of Conté/Shinkokami of Conté
Series: Spring Cherry Blossoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Such Sweet Sorrow

“Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say ‘goodnight’ till it be morrow.”—Juliet, Romeo and Juliet

Such Sweet Sorrow

Shinko and Roald walked through the royal gardens. Some of the first tentative green and gold buds of spring were beginning to poke out of the trees, shrubs, and flowers that lined the stone pathways, their nervous advances suggesting a natural fear of returning frost and winter. The ground around them was not very scenic being reduced mainly to mud from snowmelt, and the sky was an oppressive, gloomy gray. The world seemed to hang heavy about them as they held hands and avoided puddles on their path, trying to enjoy a final stroll through the gardens before Roald marched off to the war along with so many other knights of the realm. 

A silence that made their footsteps echo loud in Shinko’s ear filled the weighted air between them, and Shinko hoped that he found the silence itself soothing because she couldn’t think of anything comforting to say. In the silence, she remembered another stroll along these paths…

(It had been winter then. Snow had blanketed the stones and muffled their footsteps. The only color in the garden had been evergreens and holly bushes with their bright red berries. The air had been cool and crisp rather than heavy and damp. The sky had been a clear, icy blue, not a gray that bespoke imminent rain. Snow had been shaped into sculptures to dazzle the eye rather than melted into puddles to ruin shoes. 

“War is coming with Scanra,” Roald had commented, saying what the entire court population that didn’t live under a rock knew from a combination of gossip and official reports from the borders along Tortall’s northern border. 

He had paused, and Shinko had nodded, encouraging him to continue, which he had, “Many of the realm’s bravest and youngest knights will be going off to war come spring. The entire country will be expected to make sacrifices and rally together to support the war effort. In that political climate, we might look selfish and extravagant if we were to wed with the pomp and circumstance people expect from royals. You understand what I’m saying?” 

Shinko had thought she did and had replied, “We’ll get married at a more appropriate time when there is something for the kingdom to celebrate—the end of the war or at least the sign that it is nearing an end.” 

“I think I should fight in the war as well, Shinko.” Roald’s voice had been quiet but determined, and Shinko had the sense that he had mulled the matter over for a long time before reaching a resolution. “I can’t ask others to risk their lives and make sacrifices on behalf of the realm I’ll one day rule if I’m unwilling to do the same. I have to prove to people that I’m willing to risk my life and make sacrifices for them. I’ll never have their loyalty otherwise, and I wouldn’t deserve it.” 

“You must do your duty, of course.” Shinko had felt her heart as a pounding drum inside her chest, but she had kept her tone calm and certain because he needed her support, not her doubts. “As I will do mine. I will patiently await your return.” 

“I will return to you, my love.” Roald had lifted her fingers to his lips, a gallant gesture somewhat undermined by the thick woolen gloves she wore for warmth. “You have my most solemn word.”) 

Shinko’s reverie shattered, bringing her back to the present, as Roald asked with an edge of anxiety about separating that she suspected wasn’t completely for her, “You’ll be able to manage at court without me?” 

Shinko had been born and bred to survive the Yamani Court, and the Tortallan one wasn’t so strange to her now. She had her ladies, Haname and Yuki, who would be experiencing the same pangs of separation and worry over a betrothed with her beloved Neal also riding off to war. She had friends to rely on at the Tortallan court, and her fiance’s family wouldn’t forsake her in his absence. 

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him, gentle as wind brushing through cherry blossom petals—symbols of valiant warriors who could fall so swiftly after such a short, vibrant prime— or ripples in a garden pond. “I’ve got my ladies, my friends, and your family to comfort and support me in your absence.” 

“I’ll miss you.” Roald squeezed her hand as if he never wanted to release her. 

“I’ll miss you too.” It was the truth, although she never would’ve said so if he hadn’t admitted to the emotion first. It might have made her seem weak and weepy—as if she were begging him away from her duty with her tears. 

“I’ll write to you often.” Roald’s blue gaze fixed on her, and she could see the love—the devotion—in it. 

“I’ll write back,” she promised, hoping he could hear the sorrow-tinged sweetness of her love for him as they parted.


End file.
